justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 8
GMRE (talk) 11:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Pulau Berapi extraordinary find Hey GMRE... You know earlier where I said I found a Rocket Launcher on Pulau Berapi? Well, you are not going to believe what I say next. I found another one, as well as 2 Sniper Rifles as well, floating in mid-air. And you know a while back when I said I searched the island and didn't find a Grenade Launcher anywhere? I did find one now, and even more I found 2. One was at the place where some anonymous wiki contributor mentioned it with a golden tint or whatever. Oh well, sorry I stole your glory. So overall, there are 6 hidden weapons on this island total. I don't think any other place has this. The Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100 has a one rocket launcher in the temple and Pasir Hitam has a Rocket Launcher concealed within a box, but that is pretty much it. Fell free to double check for coordinates because screenshots are coming up soon. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 01:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Great job. GMRE (talk) 17:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) More visual updates + disabling blogs? Take a look at the Just Cause 2 Portal, tell me what you think of the contents section. If you like it, I'll be doing it for the JC1 and JC3 portals. If not, it can easily be removed. I think it looks really rather nice and adds some content to those barren pages. Would love some feedback on that. As for the other portion of my thoughts, I was wondering if we needed blogs anymore? With the forums being implemented, it's basically the same thing in two different spots except the forum posts are much easier to discuss on. Perhaps we leave the blogs enabled but only for news about the Just Cause series or important announcements. Blogs can be easily tailored to only show certain users blogs and that kind of thing, so this would be easy to do. Then again, forums are just as good as the blogs at doing this. Having both up for the same general usage seems pointless, does it not? Kronos Talk 21:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Portals: I don't use the portals, so I don't much care what they look like. Don't forget smaller screens and smartphones. Wikia has even added a special preview button for them. :Blogs: I can see how blogs are nolonger used, but disabling them is not a good idea, if it results in deleting existing blogs. Me, User:Norrlanning96 and possibly a few more people have a few of them that we'd probably miss. Would those pages have to be moved or something? GMRE (talk) 15:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing out the small screen issue, the page looks alright on mobile but has that annoying scroll bar on smaller monitors, I'll try to work that one out. And I'll also check to see if blog posts are deleted when the feature is disabled; if posts aren't deleted, I'm removing the blogs pronto. Kronos Talk 00:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::They aren't deleted, but they are inaccessible by regular means. -452 01:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::What do you mean? They'd still be accessible at Category:Blog posts, right? If not, they'll definitely have to be moved, or something. GMRE (talk) 16:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I mean the "User_blog" namespace is disabled, causing all pages in that namespace to be inaccessible via all normal means. I know of 3 tricks to access them, but they're far from "normal". :::::Turning it off doesn't delete anything, so you can turn it off and back on safely if you would like to turn it off for 5 minutes and see what happens for yourself. :::::Or, you can see it on my test wiki: WhatLinksHere, User_blog:452/test3, Blog:Recent_posts, Category:Blog_posts, Special:Contributions. Notice how on WhatLinksHere and Category:Blog_posts and Special:Contributions, it is ":452/test3" instead of "User_blog:452/test3", and that when you click on it, you are taken to "452/test3". :::::-452 16:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (edited to add Special:Contributions 16:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC)) That doesn't look too bad at all. All we'd have to do is post a notification about that on every blog owners talk page. Conveniently there's few. GMRE (talk) 17:21, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean by "doesn't look too bad"? -452 17:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait, what content did your test blog have? GMRE (talk) 21:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::You said the blog can still be accessed and that only the link will seem not right. Can the blogs be accessed or not? ::Plan A: If the blogs can be accessed, disable them and provide links to creators talk pages. ::Plan B: Rename blogs to something else ("Username/Blog name") to make them immune to this and then disable the blogs. ::It's as simple as that, or am I still confused? GMRE (talk) 21:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I said "they are inaccessible by regular means", "all pages in that namespace to be inaccessible via all normal means", and "I know of 3 tricks to access them, but they're far from normal". :::I'' can access them, but I'll go as far as saying "''All regular users will not be able to access them at all", but other advanced users could probably figure it out. :::Re: "Wait, what content did your test blog have?" - Can you access my test blog? :::If you're set on disabling blogs but keeping the content accessible, Plan B would be the best course of action. But if you do this, people can still create their own pages like "up with the unlimited parachutes?" and add it to Category:Blog posts, so I don't think there's much point disabling them in the first place. But it's up to you whether you want to go to that effort. -452 22:02, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Just to clarify: they can not be accessed from Category:Blog posts. -452 22:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I guess there could be another way to handle this. There used to be a default community portal, or something like that that came with the wiki when it was made. I think I deleted it because at the time the only enabled community pages were talk pages and the article didn't make any sense for this wiki, only making it seem dead. Perhaps something of the sort could be recreated, but written in a way that's actually relevant to this wiki. That page could then provide a guide and links to all community pages and enabled features. Those community pages in turn should be linked to that. Seems like I'm inventing a bicycle here, if you know the saying. GMRE (talk) 22:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like you didn't quite get around to deleting it: Just_Cause_Wiki:Community_Portal. I also thought it was pretty generic, and just redirected the Saints_Row_Wiki:Community_Portal to the main page. :Updating it seems like a pretty good idea. -452 23:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::So basically, take all relevant blog post information and shove it on the Community Portal? Yeah that could work. There are probably only 20 blog posts as it is. Kronos Talk 04:55, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well no, there's no need to shove all relevant info there. More like, make a heading for blogs and explain that Category:Blog posts lists them all and that the feature still works, but we encourage users to use the forums instead. Then another section could be for the forum and another section to point out talk pages and another section to mention admins and... I guess I'll get started to give a better idea. Then we can improve it. GMRE (talk) 13:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I've rewritten the Just Cause Wiki:Community Portal to something that's at least a little useful now. Feel free to make improvements. GMRE (talk) 14:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Oops. :/ Now that blogs are disabled. I rescued 3 of my own blogs and turned them into locked archives (for convenient future reference (because I could, don't ask questions)), but for some reason the comments got permanently deleted, even tho according to the move log some wiki bot moved comments to the archives talk page. That must be a broken feature, or something. I should have manually moved the comments myself and made them look like normal talk page entries. Also, I think I broke wikia. I wanted to see if the bot would restore the comments by undoing the renaming/moving of one blog, but that somehow turned that former blog into a broken user account. GMRE (talk) 15:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know the decision had been made to disable blogs, I thought you were just going to encourage users to use the forum instead. :It is not a broken feature, Special:Forum comments and blog comments are completely different things. Blog comments are the same as the "article comments" feature. (Also poll comments). Blog/Article/poll comments can be moved between each other. Special:Forum comments are "Thread" based, like message walls, and Thread comments cannot be moved, in or out. :You tried to move the blog post to the "Forum:" namespace, that's used by the old forum, Forum:Index, not the new forum, . :GMRE_archived_blog_-_Total_bullshit! is in the main namespace, it is not a "broken user account", the same thing happens with Special:Contributions/This_is_not_a_real_page. -452 16:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I think you should clarify on Portal:Community that although the blogs are indeed listed, they are inaccessible. -452 16:41, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I did only encourage users to use the forum instead. Kronos did it. Also, thanks, but archived blog - Total bullshit!|the article you linked is one that I specifically made to have an archive, because the blog content disappeared during one of the moves. It's just how I covered for the screw-up. :( I don't know what this is, but un-moving the page linked me there. I'm sure this will seem like a funny story by 2017, but for now, can we just forget this happened? GMRE (talk) 16:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I linked to that one because you did. All of them are in the main namespace: "archived blog - JC2 fan fiction, archived blog - GTA IV and EfLC mods (PC), archived blog - Total bullshit!. :::I've worked out why it linked you there: You moved "Forum:GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit! " to "User blog:GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit!" instead of "User blog:GMRE/archived blog - Total bullshit!". The content of pages directly in the User blog: namespace (not a subpage) is not visible because those pages are normally blog listings. The content was still there, and could recover the content by moving "User blog:GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit!" to "User blog:GMRE/archived blog - Total bullshit!". Also, you should be able to recover the comments that way, except the comments won't display in any namespace which doesn't have comments enabled for it. -452 17:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::BTW, just with with Special:Contributions, anything after User_blog: is assumed to be a user name: User_blog:This_is_not_a_real_user -452 17:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I should have checked before I posted that - that was wrong. But because you moved the page there, Wikia automatically made it work like it was a user. -452 17:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I was right the first time, but it only works when blogs are enabled, for an example, see User_blog:This_is_not_a_real_user on my test wiki -452 17:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well that explains a few things. Also, I purposely moved them to the "main namespace" to make them immune to any blog shenanigans. So annoying when an attempt to fix something results in even more problems. GMRE (talk) 17:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::It might be a better idea to move it to User:GMRE/archived blog - Total bullshit! instead, because because articles in the main namespace appear on various . -452 17:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I was actually just about to come back and do that. In fact I should actually probably just undo this whole mess. GMRE (talk) 17:28, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's done now. ...Or undone to be exact. GMRE (talk) 18:27, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I disabled the red links here by removing the outer set of "[]". GMRE (talk) 18:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) U1 picture Hey GMRE... First of all I'm back after getting a new broadband link installed. You know on the U1 page where there is a pic of the nuclear missiles? There are words on the Russian and Japanese missile, although I can only make out 1 word and that is "boom" on the Russian one. Look towards the tops of the missile. Can you double check? JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, there's words. One black market mod allows the player to spawn the missiles any time. That would probably be the best way to see them in full detail. GMRE (talk) 14:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) JC2 fan fiction continuation Hey GMRE... You said your project on your blog the JC2 fan fiction is finished. Why does it say "to be continued" then? Besides, this storyline is actually pretty interesting, I personally like it, although the choice is still yours to make, what with you being admin and all. BTW, there is a extreme heat mod, there's a vid on Youtube. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqvXPqRVnIQ JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 16:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :It said "to be continued" because I didn't think I'd stop editing it the last time I edited. I'd like to continue it, but I really don't have the time. GTA V is gonna come to PC in a few more weeks and that's gonna take up nearly all my free time for a while and Just Cause 3 will be out at the end of the year, so it's unlikely that I'll continue JC2 fiction. GMRE (talk) 19:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :I know about the mod. I tried one such mod once, but it was lame, because there was almost no civilians in the game. Thanks for liking my fiction. GMRE (talk) 19:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Hey GMRE... Okay so it was I who uploaded all the pictures. Frankly I don't get what is going on with all the police department/coast guard thingamajig. If there was a coast guard boat I would've noticed words. But there are no words at all, or at least on the PC, and I have a PC, but I don't know if there are words on other gaming consoles. So perhaps that's whats confusing me and frankly that's creating a lot of tornados in my brain. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 03:15, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I have the PC version too. I probably wasn't even a member of this wiki when I saw it. At the time I didn't think it was important. The vehicle does exist, it's just very very rare. There's no point in specifically driving around the sea, looking for it. That would waste too much time. Let's just get a picture when/if we see one. GMRE (talk) 10:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Picture "discrepancy" Hey GMRE... Ya know on the Lance FDL page where there is a picture of it on display during Some Enchanted Evening? Those are not Lance FDLs, those are Barclay Phantoms. I had to zoom in to see the difference. And ya know why I'm asking? Because I just did that mission and I searched everywhere. It is not there. Please fix that... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 23:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting. GMRE (talk) 09:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Primary tasks? So, firstly you might notice I have changed my name. "Saddex" is the username I use on basically every site on the internet now, if available. The problem is that it wasn't here on Wikia. I added "productions" to it because I am a video producer and my channel is the most significant bearer of that name. I still have my signature and if you direct someone towards me, you should use "Saddex". This might take a while to get used to. Anyway, what do you suggest me to do primarily? The task list is obviously useful, so I think I will get some HD images, but if you suggest something else, that might be a more important task. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:21, April 5, 2015 (UTC)) :You were using "Saddex" on your signatures for a while, so I'm already used to it. And I can't really think of anything like that. If I could think of anything, I'd do it myself. I guess you could concentrate on your exams and keep your eye out for JC3 news. I didn't tell you what to do before your vacation either. GMRE (talk) 09:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Primary reason that I took a very long time off is because while I regulary play the JC2 MP mod, I haven't played very much of the Just Cause games. I haven't really played very much games in general the last few months, except for the MP mod. I have, on the other hand, done a lot of content creation which takes up a lot of the time I spent being here. It's really all about motiviation. I think I will start doing some stuff again some times a week. When JC3 comes out, it might be a lot more interesting. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:35, April 5, 2015 (UTC)) Outdated category page Yo GMRE... So I was taking a look at the Articles without Images category page and I found 2 pages that do have images now, one being the Russian Military page with a pic I took and you put on there, and the other being Parachute climbing that has a pic of... Rico parachuting. Please fix that... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 04:22, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Fixing that is as easy as removing the "noimage" template from the articles. GMRE (talk) 15:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Strangely both of these pages had the category with out having the template. GMRE (talk) 15:11, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I hate it when that happens. If you to enable the Dynamic Page List extension, then you can use this to list all pages like that: . -452 15:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, it's easier to just look at the category page. The category page has pictures from 8 articles, so if an article is wrongfully listed, it should show up there. GMRE (talk) 15:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::You could do it manually, but you haven't, so I am informing you of a way to do it automatically. If it is easier to just look at the category page, then why has no-one noticed that category was in the Parachute climbing article since it was created in 2012? -452 15:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Are you kidding me? I'm not trying to be an ingrateful asshole, I do appreciate help, but trust me, 2 pages getting past me here is no big deal. When a picture is added, someone normally checks the article to make sure that the picture isn't set to like 300px and that the noimage category is removed, should one be there. I guess these 2 pages somehow got past me. So sue me. GMRE (talk) 19:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::3 pages. -452 19:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You know if you insist on being helpful, I'm gonna point out that most articles are not locked. GMRE (talk) 19:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I know I can remove the category myself, but the fact that there is a third page with the category and no template proves my point that it is not "easier to just look at the category page". (and if DPL was enabled here, I would not have had to manually find it) ::::::::To be clear, I'm not saying "3 pages getting past you is a big deal", I'm just refuting your claim that "it's easier to just look at the category page", and suggesting a simple way to make sure there are no others. -452 19:41, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Talk to User talk:Kronos890989. He's the coding guy around here. GMRE (talk) 19:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Military Bases Yo GMRE... I've gone through and checked most military bases in Panau and most of them seem fine, but there are a few inaccuracies... I am going to check the remaining ones for discrepancies. BTW, there is something odd with the Kastelo Singa Military Base. It seems every time I go to the tower with the SAM site and Rocket Launcher, a UH-10 Chippewa just spawns out of nowhere and proceeds to attack you. Please check that... User:JustCauseFan4Life 15:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'll do that, but I won't have time until tomorrow. In most bases I've noticed that they send air support when I reach a specific completion %, no matter how low the heat is. Kastelo Singa is a mission location, so unique things are to be expected. GMRE (talk) 19:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I took a Mullen Skeeter Eagle from Gunung Gila Pangkat and approached Kastelo Singa from the frozen lake at slightly more than the altitude of the top of the tower. I got pre-heat upon approaching the base, but I managed to land on the tower with no actual heat. I didn't see anyone to shoot at, so tried to land next to the tower. I got heat when they saw me and got shot down. There was still no helicopter. I've taken all collectables from the base, so it's at 31%. GMRE (talk) 16:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Are you sure? Because every time I go there, one just appears. Or maybe you have to go to the base before and after Mountain Rescue. I really don't know. 17:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm past the mission in that saved game. I guess you could add it to the article that approaching the tower may cause a helicopter to show up. GMRE (talk) 19:45, April 10, 2015 (UTC) 2nd time Yo GMRE... I'm pretty sure you've noticed my deletion thing by now. This is the second page in Russian that I've noticed. The last one was created not too long ago and that was deleted by now but I think the IP address is the same guy, although I'm not sure. Do you think this wiki has a troll? JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 02:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Many sites get random advertisements posted in russian. It's not the work of a single troll. Some companies just pay tiny amounts of money to stupid people for posting advertisements all over the internet. The stupid people get like 10 cents per advertisement, so they have to do it a lot. Basically it's an illegal business-model, but it doesn't break any real laws that would get the police involved, so other than getting banned at sites they'd never use anyway, they're safe. GMRE (talk) 10:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Changing account name Yo GMRE... How do you change your name? I want to change my name now to... something else. I mean, User:SaddexProductions original was Norlanning96 or something like that. I ask because I am on 3 wikis now: *One being this *The other on the The Walking Dead wiki *The third on the Resident Evil wiki JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 03:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, so you're not a "Just Cause fan for life"? You traitor! LOL :Read this page about it and make sure you choose wisely, because they'll only do it once (unless you pay them, or something): http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account : GMRE (talk) 15:01, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Submarine "oddity" Yo GMRE... I'm pretty sure you've noticed the submarine pic by now. Why does it look... fake to me... or maybe it's just a bad resolution. But the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer is definitely there and you've probably noticed me adding it to the article. Here's the pic: link BTW, for your information, I am still a "Just Cause fan for life". Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:13, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :I've never seen it myself. I've only read that it appears as an alternate ending in the mission Taking Out The Garbage, if Mendoza escapes. The picture is probably real, just a low resolution. GMRE (talk) 15:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Jackson Z-19 Skreemer "controversy" Yo GMRE... I have a problem concerning the "green" Jackson Z-19 Skreemers. I have searched every Guerrilla safehouse and the ones with them are all brown, unmarked. There are no green versions anywhere. As a matter of fact, the only times I have encountered green (Guerrilla) versions are in missions only. They are provided for a few sidemissions but that's really it, other than Taking Out The Garbage Pt. I. BTW, there seem to be quite a few anonymous British users of late. Anonymous230385 (talk) 20:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Jade Tan's vehicle "oddity" Yo GMRE... So on several articles, it says Jade Tan is being transported in a turretless MV Quartermaster during the chase in Mountain Rescue. That is only the cutscenes. She is being transported in a winter camo MV V880 during the chase. Multiple YouTube vids are showing the same thing. And I ask because I just did that mission (again). Is this already clarified, or is this the first time you notice, because I think someone already brought it up in the past... Anonymous230385 (talk) 20:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't write every article and I definitely haven't checked every tiniest fact. If you find something like this, feel free to correct the article. GMRE (talk) 15:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Grappler "glitch" Yo GMRE... By now I'm pretty sure you've noticed the glitch about the super-high jump. Is that really a glitch? Since I do that a lot, and I frankly, I find it very helpful when scaling high places. Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :That's not a glitch, because as soon as you've grappled/parachuted yourself into the air, Rico will go into his default falling state. That's just how he falls. I'll add something about that. GMRE (talk) 19:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Home Page Kem Sungai Cerah page "problem" Yo GMRE... I was looking around on the Main Page and... I don't know how long this has been on there, the Kem Sungai Cerah page has the link as www.justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Kem_SUngai_Cerah I would fix that if I can, but I have no idea how to edit the main page, I assume it has something to do with admins. Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :User:Kronostradamus made it so that the entire main page is made up of several Templates. I'll fix that. GMRE (talk) 16:57, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Is it possible to de-blur some of the trailer screenshots so we can get a taste of what the game looks like legit? Casualtester (talk) 18:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :If you can produce clear versions of the screenshots, at the exact same video frame, go to the file pages and "upload a new version", under the "file history" tab. GMRE (talk) 18:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Meyer Compact T Yo GMRE... On the Category:Just Cause Vehicles page is mentions the unique armed Meyer Compact T under San Esperito Military ground vehicles. I thought they were used by the gangsters in Brothers in Arms. How are they related to the San Esperito Military...? I mean, they still fled from Rico but Tom said something like "That double-faced bastard double crossed us before we got a chance to double cross him! Take him out, double quick!" That doesn't necessarily mean the leader was working for the them...? I really don't know. You can leave it on there if you want, but I just find it strange. Anonymous230385 (talk) 16:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :That's some kind of a mistake. There's no hint that the gangsters had any connections with the military. GMRE (talk) 16:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Why? Why did you removed the templates that I placed in Panau and San Esperito pages and classified that as vandalism? 81.193.178.90 (21:09, May 2, 2015‎) :Maybe I was a bit hasty when calling it that. I made that decision based on the the page history. I noticed that a large amount of data had been removed from the article, which someone else had already restored. That sort of thing is usually vandalism. Anyway, the wiki doesn't have nation infoboxes at this time and the region ones are certainly not the right ones for the job. Inserting needless "nowiki/" tags is usually another indication of trolling. GMRE (talk) 21:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Well they would do, since there are no other templates. As it is now it looks like crap, it's all a mess, the templates made it look much more cleaner and organized. And that image that I deleted (the one with the globe in the online mode) is just ridiculous and doesn't fit the theme, that page should be official not like a 3 year old blog. (unsigned: User:Erixtreme 22:02, May 2, 2015‎) :::Incidentally, I agree with the removal of the tags from the headings. If it is necessary to display underlines on H3 headings, then that should be suggested to an admin, and implemented using the CSS H3 { text-decoration:underline; } -452 22:14, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I wasn't originally going to mention it, but you've been making a lot of mistakes, such as breaking this template. I not entirely sure how you're doing that, but perhaps you should use the "show changes" button before submitting your edits, Erixtreme. -452 22:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't even touched the templates I only added a Trivia. Well ok, I accept what you are saying, maybe I broke that template but it wasn't my intention to, I was in my mother PC which is really slow and buggy, maybe I touched something that I wasn't intended to. I'll try to do my best from now on. But could you remove that image of the Panau page (the one with the globe) I think it doesn't look good and it doesn't look official. User:Erixtreme May 3, 2015 :::::I'll make a nation infobox later today, or tomorrow, depending on when I'll find time. Also, posts on talk pages should be signed. That's done by typing the 4 waves, as shown on the top of every talk page during editing. Those wave symbols will then automatically turn into a signature. GMRE (talk) 10:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ok thanks! Erixtreme (talk) 10:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The new infobox is now in use on all nation articles. GMRE (talk) 19:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) WTF happened to the background?! Its shrunken! Anonymous230385 (talk) 02:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Why can't we all just get along? Edit: oh shit you weren't kidding. How the hell did that happen? I reuploaded the current background and it seems to have fixed itself. That is one funky glitch right there. Kronos Talk 05:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::WTF? Am I in the background shrinking business now? Go to the Recent Wiki Activity page and look at the top of the page. There's a link that says "See all activity >". That should reveal exactly who did what. GMRE (talk) 15:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::What in the world???!!! I just looked at the Recent changes page and there is nothing. There are template changes for Just Cause 1 and 2, but that is literally it. Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's strange. It works fine for me. GMRE (talk) 16:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::You mean viewing the page? Yeah, viewing is fine for me, I'm saying I find nothing strange on there other than the template changes.Anonymous230385 (talk) 16:12, May 6, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 About links Hi friend i'm joseph aedo i ask to u how come i put link's when i edit cartel villa's? and what i do when the link is for a province without page for example Provincia de los guerreros thanks 4 ur answer User:Joseph Aedo 44 :The first thing to do is to write all the text you want to add, with out adding links. Then click on the button next to the "cancel" button at the top of the page. Switch the page to "source editor". That lets you see all the page coding and add links to wherever you want. Alternatively, if you click on the little arrow, instead of the red "edit" button and then select "classic editor", you can switch between "source" and "visual" modes a little more conveniently. :I can explain in greater detail if needed. GMRE (talk) 15:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Harland DTWV-2 AA gun "problem" Yo GMRE... By now I'm pretty sure you have noticed my pics of the San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. I have NEVER encountered it in the past. Inconsistency? Anonymous230385 (talk) 21:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, some vehicles are rare. I'm sure I've mentioned this before. GMRE (talk) 15:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Table size hi i'm Joseph, in thsi section http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/MV i try to repair the table abour versions & locations, tha table is so large, can u repair it? User:Joseph Aedo 44 :The table is large because it contains a lot of information. There's nothing there to repair. GMRE (talk) 20:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Video Embedded Hi I'm Jose my question is how i can turned the video into an embedded player? thanks 4 ur answer User:Joseph Aedo 44 may 45, 2015 :While editing a page, look at the top edge of the editing window. There will be a row of buttons. Depending on how you're editing, the video and picture buttons may also be on the right side of the editing window. GMRE (talk) 12:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll be back My Internet has transformed into a snail of late so I'm getting a new operating system I'll be back... in time Anonymous230385 (talk) 03:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Do what makes you feel good, but I don't see how an operating system alone can effect internet speed. In fact right now I'm using XP here. Internet speed depends on the following things: *The technical details of the cable that comes to your house. *The deal you have with your "internet service provider" company. *A computer virus can slow down everything in your PC. Not all anti-virus programs can detect and remove all viruses. I'm actually pretty sure none of them can detect and remove all of them, so if this is the problem, things could get complicated. Reinstalling the operating system, or "upgrading" to a newer one, with out "formating" the "C:" drive would probably not fix this. *Internet changes over time, so older internet browsers, like Internet Explorer 8 are nolonger able to use many pages and become ever slower on the ones that they can. Newer internet browsers, like Chrome, will automatically update themselves. *If your PC is very old, it may not have the hardware to run any modern internet browser. The CPU usage (see Task Manager) could be at 100% as soon as you open 1 browser window. If this is the problem, a newer operating system would actually make things worse, because XP needs 2 GB RAM for optimal efficiency, but Windows 7 (or newer) needs 4 GB RAM. If your CPU and RAM combination are so old and limited that a single internet browser window maxes either of them, then you need a whole new PC. :GMRE (talk) 10:26, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Encarnacion sorry for the encarnacion page, when i finish the load images appear this other is editing this article, when i publish the images the page apear in that way User:Joseph Aedo 44 Can you help me out? I've asked on other websites but nobody were able to help me out. In Just Cause 1, every time i'm trying to remap the controls, save any settings or save the game itself, i keep getting a message saying 'save failed'. Any idea how to solve this? 18:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Have you tried to reinstall the game? I've never had this glitch, or even heard of it, so I can't help more. What platform are you playing on? We have a list of known glitches and their fixes at the wiki here. GMRE (talk) 19:46, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Video and other section Hi, recently when i was editing that section, i use this code in the final code line when i use it and i have 2 videos is not necessary the space manually see this page: MV see the table i use that code before the table and is better what do you thnk about itt? Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 15:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :The MV page is better now and the Provincia de Rio Negro page is also an example of how it should be. GMRE (talk) 15:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Redact. in Provincia de Encarnacion in this section: Descripcion *someone wrote this: but the AI drivers can only get confused and turn around. *i think the correct way is: but the drivers can get confused and turn around. can you check it and put the first option if is correct ocan you check it and put the first option if is correct, or leave second option Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 04:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 15:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Questions regarding vehicle pictures. Does the wiki need to have an underside view of every vehicle? If so I'll drive every car in the game off a cliff to get it like I did with the Scando Track Loader Extreme. Also, does the wiki need an engine/interior view of each vehicle? I could do those too. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :The buldozer needs the underside view, because of its unique set of tracks. It's suppose to look like it has tracks, but really it has hidden wheels. And no we don't need and engine view of every vehicle, but who am I to say you can't do it, if you want to? :If it turns out all engines in JC1 look the same, then there's obviously no need to get duplicates for each vehicle. Also, it would be nice if you could cut the edges of the engine pictures (like in Paint, or something), to get a zoomed in view, because we already have lots of exterior pictures. GMRE (talk) 15:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, but what about underside views? I don't think every vehicle in the game has the same underside. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Feel free to confirm it. I can't stop you from making useful edits. GMRE (talk) 17:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok, and lastly, what about interior views? Some vehicles might have something interesting inside them. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 18:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Same as the others, but I doubt the JC1 vehicles have unique interiors. GMRE (talk) 19:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I am Doing videos about how looks the vehicles outside, i prefer the unique vehicles for example the helicopter of the agency- Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 19:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: Somethin' is wrong On the GV-104 Razorback page it says there is one with a auto-cannon only at Kem Jalan Gurun. That was before I upgraded my Black Market version to lev. 6. IDK if someone said that was temporal, or if that place has another glitch (the civilian vehicles driving around). BTW, I'm back after getting a new PC. Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Some JC2 vehicles are available with only a basic armament until you upgrade it in the black market. After the upgrade, they all spawn with upgraded weapons. But confusingly, this system is still messed up by some missions and special spawn locations. The MTA Powerrun 77 is a good example of the confusing weapon layouts. It's possible that the GV-104 Razorback has something similar. GMRE (talk) 20:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Grammar this well written? "Rioja boss in charge of liberationsand side missions in the Cartel Villa, he is located in front of the villa to start the liberation and after is located usually behind to the villa" thanks for the answer (Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 02:27, June 27, 2015 (UTC)). :It would be better as: "The Rioja boss, who's in charge of liberations and sidemissions, is located in front of the villa for the liberation and usually behind the villa for sidemissions." I would actually split that into more sentences. GMRE (talk) 11:12, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::ok thanks very much again Random You should archive this page. BTW, do you think the Meyer Compact T could be a reference to the Ford Model T? Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:50, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, probably. And only in name. Feel free to add the fact to the article. Several vehicle names in JC1 are references to people and stuff. GMRE (talk) 15:16, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives